<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally on purpose by Mathilda_Selem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404074">Accidentally on purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathilda_Selem/pseuds/Mathilda_Selem'>Mathilda_Selem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Ron Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Oblivious Harry, Omega Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Past Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Uninformed Consent, Wartime, everyone is bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathilda_Selem/pseuds/Mathilda_Selem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which people are usually by default beta, but can be turned into omega or alpha.<br/>Harry almost died. Ron accidentally on purpose turns Harry into an omega. he feels really bad about it.<br/>Harry is oblivious and doesn't really know what's going on but he actually has a rather good time for once and with being the epicentre of an ongoing war he wouldn't look a gifted hippogriff in the mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidentally on purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an accident.<br/>
<i>Kind</i> of an accident.<br/>
Ron didn’t plan this to happen.</p><p>Things are like this in the wizard world. Most pureblood wizards and witches know about it, but in Britain of the 20th century it had become rather uncommon since the official prohibition of transition nights. Though Ron is sure there are still some kind of traditions alive in some more blood-focused families, like the Malfoys or the Notts, but luckily people nowadays didn’t force their teenaged children to have sex with someone of suited designation to turn them.<br/>
There are three designations. beta, which is the majority of people, alpha and omega.<br/>
It’s like this. Somewhere in the early modern times, shortly after the statute of secrecy was first discussed some family did a ritual that made it possible for men to bear children and for women to impregnate. The goal was to increase the next generation of wizards and witches, so that bit by bit the magical part of population would grow to a more healthy percentage. As soon as one wizard family did the ritual, it spread between the families of wizard Europe like a wildfire. At this point if there was wizarding heritage in a person blood you could expect that some ancestor in past had done the ritual and there was the potential for the person to be turned.
For the old magical families it was desirable for women to become alphas and the men to become omegas, so that both partners can birth children.<br/>
There is a very short window of time in a human life in which people can transformed and, as far as Ron is aware, the person has to be magical for it to work. Within 72 hours the person had to have sex and either fill the receiving role or get penetrated. Bill once told him that girls had to take a potion so they can be turned into alphas. Ron always thought it sounded like way too much trouble. If the three nights passed, the window is closed and the person stays just an ordinary person, a beta. </p><p> This was basically everything he’d been told about the whole designation thing. As far as he knew none of his family had been turned for generations. There’d always been enough Weasleys and they’d always been charming enough to find a partner to have multiple offspring with so no one bothered to try to turn their children.<br/>
It was also an issue that wasn’t often talked about openly, since you either run into the person when they are in rut or heat or you needed to be quite intimate with them to notice their designation. Traditional transformation nights also often weren't a good experience for the one turned.<br/>
Ron always thought it’d hurt, until it happened to him...in hindsight he thought it was about the fact that there didn’t seem to be a telltale sign when the transformation nights of a young wizard or witch are. Pureblood families probably tried to make their children have sex for months, maybe years and still miss the window of transformation.<br/>
It wasn’t planned. Ron isn’t sure if Lavender even noticed it happened.<br/>
Sex with her was often very one-sided. Him trying to make them both feel good and her staring at the classroom ceiling and making a lot of effort to convince herself that she was not gay and in love with her best friend.<br/>
They did it like three times within a few weeks before their relationship finally frayed off into a friendship. He still thought Lavender was pretty great, much to the dismay of Hermione, but they weren’t that close to begin with and it felt a lot better to be her friend than her boyfriend.<br/>
Ron’s loyalties had always been bound to Harry first and Hermione second and Lavender was just happy when Padme finally punched some sense into her twin’s head and the girls very discreetly started to date.<br/>
Ron played a beard for her from time to time and each time Hermione sent bigger birds to try pick his eyes out.<br/>
She’d never been very good with emotions. </p><p>Now, being turned alpha by Lavender didn’t change much in his life.<br/>
Being already male the changes in anatomy were non-existent. It fit with his upbringing and most of the things that were typical of his designation had been typical for Ron before. Alphas grew often rather tall, they tended to be protective to the point of self-destructiveness and could get rather emotionally dependent of the ones they considered their family.<br/>
All of those qualities he had before and though they were amplified a bit after his transformation, it wasn’t to the point that it would be obvious to anyone including his closest friends and family.<br/>
His mum thought it was just puberty.<br/>
There were more important things than his designation. To be honest he never talked with his friends about it...they both grew up among muggles so they probably didn’t even know about it and since he had it under control he really didn’t feel like being told by Hermione how stupid this whole thing was. Actually he kind of forgot about it. The war happened. He was on the run with Hermione and Harry, the fight, the snatchers…<br/>
When he saw Harry slip under the ice his heart froze for a moment before he jumped into action and followed his friend into the water. </p><p>The thing is there is really no tell-tale sign that someone is in the transformative period. People look the same, smell the same...alphas and omegas can have a distinct smell, but it is only noticeable for an alpha in rut or an omega in heat, which is a rather rare occurrence as it is.<br/>
So Ron really didn’t mean it to happen.<br/>
It was Harry that crawled into his bunk after the evening after they’d weathered Hermione. Ron was probably crying at this point because Harry’d almost gone and died and he really didn’t know how to continue living without his best mate.<br/>
And Harry’d been understanding and gentle and felt so right his arms and Ron first didn’t know how to react when Harry started to kiss him. He had thought about it before of course. About holding Harry when he looked exceptionally tired after another night full of nightmares or kiss the furrows above his nose away when he was throwing a fit. But he’d never actually expected it to happen.<br/>
He never even dared to dream that Harry could want him. Poor, insignificant, talentless Ron Weasley.<br/>
He did thought. Even if it was just this one night, Harry wanted him.<br/>
So he kissed him back and clumsily used a privacy spell to make sure Hermione who was reading by the fireside wouldn’t be alarmed.</p><p>Harry was beautiful. Dark and powerful and warm and so <i>alive</i>. He reacted so lovely too, as Ron learned his body. Giving him access to all the acres of perfect golden skin which was still sun-kissed even in winter. And Ron chanted his name into the hollow of his neck and sucked delightful sounds out of his nipples until they were angrily red and swollen.<br/>
He felt how hard Harry was against his leg and wanted nothing more than make him feel loved and wanted and so he mouthed his way down the lithe body and between Harry’s thighs. Harry, at this point, was already a mess. It wasn’t like with Lavender. Harry obviously loved everything he did even if he'd maybe might feel a bit weird about the love bites on the inner side of his thighs.<br/>
More to tease him Ron ignored his prick and started to suck at his balls instead, making a stream of expletives fall from Harry’s and maybe this had made his head a bit too big. It felt like no matter what he did, Harry in his touch-starved state would love it just the same.<br/>
This should have been the point where Ron’d give him as blow job and it’d be an awkward story that they won’t tell anyone, but it wouldn’t have change their lives.</p><p>Well Ron was an idiot though. So he didn’t.<br/>
Releasing Harry’s balls with a wet “pop” Ron looked up to check Harry’s face to see if there was any discomfort as he pressed his tongue farther south. Harry’s face was scrunched in bliss and Ron was pretty sure he didn’t even know what he was asking for as he’d begged Ron to <i> please, please, please...</i>.<br/>
Ron would have never thought he end up eating out a man, but it was a lot less gross than he’d expected knowing that it was Harry. It was warm and silky and after a bit of teasing Harry opened up so nicely to his tongue.<br/>
He didn’t notice at first, so sunken in his task to make Harry completely forget everything for a little while, but slowly the musky smell of manly bits changed and is was only after Harry came hard from his fingers and tongue that he noticed that the wet stuff between Harry’s legs wasn’t just saliva.<br/>
It was slick.<br/>
Harry was in his transformative night. </p><p>This was the second moment where Ron should have stopped in his track. He should gotten out of this tent, somewhere far away from Harry, have a wank and then tell him what happened in the morning when they were both back to Harry-and-Ron, best mates and very much not gay for each other.</p><p>He was a big idiot though.<br/>
Harry was beautiful and uncharacteristically relaxed. His face was carefree and happy like Ron hadn’t seen it since what seemed like forever. A sight that Ron wouldn’t forget even if he’d turn out to grow a hundred years old.<br/>
“is this okay?” he asked and carefully pushed a finger inside Harry’s rapidly developing cloaca. It was wrong, wrong, wrong because Harry didn’t even know what he was agreeing to...Harry did anyways.<br/>
Nodding frantically as he lifted his legs and trustfully spreading them wide to give Ron full access and Ron, selfish to have this, desperate to be special, pushed his penis carefully inside him.<br/>
He watched Harry as he pumped in and out of him. Slowly because he wanted it to last as long as he could help it.  Ron saw his face grow alight with wonder and took his time to revel how he could make Harry feel good.<br/>
Ron wasn’t sure if Harry heard him, when he told him that he loved him...mumbled into his chest and his plump swollen breast in his mouth. Harry's full body was shivering under force of his release as the redhead grew already soft inside him. Ron never been brave when it came to expressing how he felt. </p><p>Harry fell asleep shortly after. They didn’t talk. They probably never would.<br/>
The canvas of the tent was starting to grow paler as the morning grew closer. Ron could see the silhouette of Hermione sitting on a three stump and reading a book.<br/>
Ron watched Harry’s sleeping face and remorsefully muttered a cleaning spell over both of them before slipping out of the bed.<br/>
<i>What have I done!?</i><br/>
He didn’t plan it, didn’t mean it and still betrayed his most precious friend.<br/>
Hastily Ron left then tent and stumbled past Hermione into a small snow-covered thicket and vomited in the snow.<br/>
When he turned back for breakfast a little time later Harry was back to just being his best mate.<br/>
It wasn’t until he saw the way Ginny looked at Harry when they were back at Hogwarts that Ron finally accepted how bloody hopeless it was and gave up trying to ignore Hermione’s clumsy attempts of affection.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>